


long ride

by Clofix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clofix/pseuds/Clofix
Summary: Rain's internal monologue when he Yuri needs him for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scribble I did on the train today, but do enjoy!

It was a long ride. Now, only five minutes after getting on the bus, Rain already wasn't too sure how they had managed to enter and climb to the last row in the first place. Yuri had leaned against him at first, then laid his head on the tender redhead's shoulder. Before long, his upper body had slid down along Rain' side and the blond head laid in his lap without a move.  
Yuri was so still that his pale face resembled that of a doll. Only his green eyes were missing to complete the picture. But they were clenched shut, and they had been ever since he had collapsed without a warning. Taken aback by how much he loved that face, Rain could stand looking at it even less in its current state and turned to the window. He stared out into the passing nightly lights of Moscow blankly. It had been bright still when he had stood with Yuri infront of chrismas market stalls, exchanging cups of steaming hot beverages to try both flavours equally and share indirekt kisses because it was Russia, after all, but all it had done was to make them both crave feeling the other's lips on their own. Rain had promised to treat Yuri to anything he wanted with the excuse of him scoring so high in he Finals, because Rain knew how little of his hard-earned money Yuru was allowed to actually spend himself. Of course Yuri had turned that game around soon enough and, whenever Rain so much as attemped to protest, he had shut his boyfriend up by pressing hot lips into his hair, where ever, really, and whisper "but I wanna taste more of you". Only just imagining scenarios like that would usually have Rain's cheek turn red and hot, but right now, they felt nothing but cold and stale from dried tears.

The bus ride was long, Rain hadn't started crying before Yuri had settled like that and the tears had already had time to dry. The redhead couldn't help but wonder how much longer this ride of torment would take. He knew the adress, he had looked up the bus line ages ago to find that it was at the bus' last stop. And what else should he have done than go here when the last thing Yuri had managed to utter was "Ji-Chan". Rain sighed and finally looked at Yuri.Through this all, Rain couldn't help but be mad at himself. He wanted to be able to help Yuri, not to carry him to a person that could help.It was a ridiculous train of thought. Still, Rain wanted to become stronger for Yuri in the future. For now, though, it was enough to think that he had done what Yuri wanted him to. That, also because of his actions hopefully Yuri would get through this- whatever it was. He stroked a strain of blond lovelyness out of the young Russian's hair and considered if he should just go ahead and kiss him right here. Halfway down to those dear lips, Rain thought better of it and straightened himself again.This would be a long ride.


End file.
